onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Space Pirates
Ideas Maybe that the Space Pirates is from the futur. Young Piece 20:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :We have Futur Pirates; My suggestion is we link these two crews together into one storyline as two crews from the future. One-Winged Hawk 00:13, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Great ideas. and maybe put some original characters from one piece?! Young Piece 00:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Yes you got that idea and it's great so you may do the story. Young Piece 00:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Its 00:26 where I live (UK), going to have to wait until tomorrow. Too tired. But, I'll have something up even if it kills me. One-Winged Hawk 00:26, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Dont kill your salf you are a great personne. And you also need your sleep its important. Young Piece 00:32, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Idea Don't know if you'll like this; In the future, the Futur Pirates and Space Pirates are clashing over a strange orb they found in an old science lab. Their fight over the orb is interupted by a larg creature with 6 eyes and large fangs that bears no resemblance to anything they've ever seen before. Kraken, decides the situation is too dangerous and attempts to flee but the Futur pirates anger the creature. Just then the orb glows and the two crews find themselves surrounded by countryside. They are suprised by the presence of yet another group of individuals known (The straw hat crew, but they don't know this at this point). After a discussion with the crew, they discover they are now 1,000 years in the past. Before they can find out who the people are, Kraken spots the orb held by the groups leader and attempts to grab it but the Futur pirates help the captain retain it, forcing Kraken to retreat. Luffy if fasinated by the orb and comments on how he can see his refection. The futur pirates are trying to work out how to send them and the Space Pirates back to the futur, stating it is dangerous to be where they are. As night falls, Kraken decides to attempt to get the orb off of the Futur pirates. A battle presues, the leader of the Futur pirates fights on Luffy's side. After Kraken takes a beating, he asks the captain who he is, when Luffy introduces him, Kraken is shocked. At that moment, the captain of the Futur pirates attacks Luffy. Johnny Gat reveals that his ancestor was a great and powerful pirate who was undefeated and bragged about his power daily. One day, Luffy came along and defeated the man, causing his crew to depart because they only followed the one they believed was the strongest. The man lost his crew, his diginity and his power, worst still the Marines captured him and put him to death. His family have been through 1,000 years of shame. At that moment, the beast from the future appears out of the bush, however Kraken points out that the centre eye of the six is not the same colour; this is another beast. The beast promptly floors the three crew but just as he goes for the kill, a net appears around the beast. A man who has an identical name to Johnny Gat's ancestor claims the beast belongs to him now and plans to sell the beast for profit. At that moment, the beast begins to make a beautiful sound and Luffy realises the beast is not that ferious at all. Johnny Gat's ancestor boasts his undeated status and he and his crew attack and swarm the three crews. As a fight betweem the two presues, Johnny Gat sees the events that led to his ancestors defeat occuring and realises his family need not be ashamed; his ancestor was a ass and deserved the pounding he was getting from Luffy. As the man is defeated, the orb begins to glow. As the orb glows they begin to disappear. Robin attempts to ask the two crews about the future, both say it would change history if they told them, but reveal they could not comprehend what their destinies have in store for them anyway as it is too amazing and complex to know where to begin and end. Both crews are sent back to the future. In the future they find there is an orb, but after examining it they conclude its not the same one they saw in the past. The truth of what the orb is gets revealed as it cracks and opens up, revealing that is was an egg for another creature and as soon as it opens its eyes, the other creature from the future begins to nurse it. The two crews puts things aside as they ealise the orb wasn't worth fighting over in the first place, but as they wonder how the mother found tis child, both vanish into nothing. The two crews laugh and call a truce on their rivalry briefly to have some fun and party at being lucky to meet the lengdary Monkey D. Luffy. I didn't want to leave it until morning because it just struck me just now and I'll forget if I leave it until morning. One-Winged Hawk 01:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Names Anyone got names for; #The creature #Gat's ancestor #Gat's descendant who told him about his families woe #The informative who let both Spcae and Futur pirates know about the orb #A better name for the "orb" #The group who forced Gat to damaged the Time Machine (Needed a reason for Gat's crew to chase after the orb that allows TIME travel when they have a machine. A repair bit is easily rewritten but in the meantime gives some great storyline chances to be written). One-Winged Hawk 10:06, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Do It It's great and your fast and great do the story. But you need to sleep befor starding. Young Piece 01:25, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Agrona We need an introduction storyline for her now. The current storyline just deals with Kraken. I'll leave it a few days to let the owner write something, but we need to get this wikia working at a faster pace now. One-Winged Hawk 12:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm still working on the other 2 Commanders and thinking about them, Agrona was just simply because I wanted to start, but I'm now thinking about the other 2 Commanders, I also like the idea that Kraken is the newest Commander but then I need to create the Commander before me. And now I'm working on the Captain, except the character-look is quit difficult and so far I haven't seen anything which interests me. The thing what you can do is, that every Commander is pretty much a few miles away, and all 4 commanders in the same location is rare to see. Agrona could very well have her own story going on right now. So far, I do like the story actually, so that's not a problem at all. Except every Commander is separated from the other members. Kraken 13:52, 13 November 2008 (UTC)